A conventional liquid crystal display panel comprises a color-filter substrate and a corresponding array substrate. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a display panel of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a color-filter substrate 1 comprises a black-matrix layer 4 at an inner side thereof; liquid crystal 8 is filled between the color-filter substrate 1 and an array substrate 2; and there are also spacers 9 dispersed between the color-filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2, for supporting the thickness of a cell. After vacuum cell-assembling, if the amount of liquid crystal is excessive, it is likely that sealant 3 contacts with liquid crystal 8; sealant 3 and liquid crystal 8 will react under certain conditions, which in severe cases will affect the alignment of liquid crystal molecules and cause contamination. On the other hand, because the material of sealant is a polymer, it is vulnerable to corrosion caused by temperature and humidity outside; and moisture from outside penetrating through the sealant will cause organic material in a display region to crystallize and deform, which in turn results adverse electrochemical reaction on an organic electrode layer.
Besides, in the prior art, in an effective display region, there are spacers dispersed or supporters provided to ensure the thickness of a display panel, whereas in peripheral sealant, only silica spherical particles are added to support the thickness of the periphery of a cell. Under the effect of relatively strong electrostatic attraction during vacuum cell-assembling, the spaces and the glass substrates deforms partially after cell-assembling due to excessive pressure, which in turn causes uneven cell thickness and affects display quality of pictures.
In order to solve the problems of non-uniform display and liquid crystal contamination which are caused by sealant, the prior art usually increases a distance between a pixel region and sealant, but this will reduce the effective display area of a display region and thus affect viewing effects.